lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
James Brog
James Brog A being formed from a frog and a man, after a fusion experiment gone awry with magic. James Brog is currently the leading champion in physical leg strength, beating even Geti Goku in this aspect. His upper body and power level however are not as notable. He was one of the participants in the Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Background A fusion experiment gone awry, concocted by beginner Metamorans, resulting in the most favoured celebrity on the Metamoran homeworld. His power was unprecedented, never seen before in any fusion, and other attempts at copying this fusion have gone awry and resulted in complete failure. Personality James Brog is known to be a mildly introverted, seldom talking to reporters and whatnot unless necessary. With his friends however, he is noticeably far more extroverted and less wound-up. Powers and Abilities Hilarious Leg Strength: His leg strength is developed immensely, casually kicking planets, suns, and even galaxies off their position through sheer strength alone. Semi-Conceptual attacks: He is able to kick the direct concept of anything with strength. This allows him to “kick” galaxies and treat it as a completely singular, solid entity, actually shifting it proportionate to how much strength was put in. He trains by kicking the omniverse about, though this isn’t noticed due to all objects moving as he does it. Magic Materialization: He is capable of creating physical objects with his immense energy. Temporal Gift: James Brog is able to give Gifts to others temporarily, limited only by omnipotence and energy use. He can give energy, power, size, changing matter, and whatnot, similar to the wishes by the Dragons, though it is temporary. Techniques Infinite Kicks combo: Like the technique’s name, James begins an un-ended series of immensely powerful kicks, capable of disintegrating particles due to its power. This ability has even immensely durable characters with Kid Buu-level regeneration crying out in pain with each hit. Basket Death: Using his basketball abilities, he shoots planets around like basketballs, with the enemy as a target. The planets hit the enemy hard enough to disintegrate, resulting in huge explosions on top of physical damage. Soccer-tastic Fun! : Using his Soccer abilities, he kicks and rapid-fires neutron stars, creating them with Magic-Materialization. Roundhouse Kick: James conjures a kick with the force comparable to that of Chuck Norris, its special in that as it destroys the enemy, it forcefully converts the matter of the enemy(along with potential energy) into energy which fuels the attack, resulting in a chain-reaction likely to destroy the enemy entirely. James is capable of halting the progress if he wishes. Possessions Ke-Dog: James’ pet. The Ke-Dog is perpetually unintelligent, completely similar to a dog in all aspects. Even James’ wishes and the Geti Dragons’ wish-granting capabilities were incapable of changing this. Ke-Dog is fully capable of manipulating his mass into anything he wishes, giant dragons, sea monstrosities and even James Brog himself. Ke-Dog is capable of manipulating his body and attaining the exact same traits, strength, speed and durability of the target. Ke-Dog is similar to Nappitz, however, unlike Nappitz, on top of being completely invulnerable, his body structure is very malleable. He is limited solely by his lack of intelligence. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages